JudgeTreeComp
The JudgeTreeComp abbreviated as JdgTreeComp is the network belonging to the JudgeTree found in ''MegaMan Battle Network 6''. It is hijacked by JudgeMan.EXE on orders of Prosecutor Ito in order to wrongfully blame Yuichiro Hikari of felony. Description As like most of Green Town, the JudgeTreeComp has a very natural atmosphere to match the network it belongs to with Trees hammering down sentences on the background. The JudgeTreeComp is full of soil and walking over the panels will make them grow grass. The system has been specially modified so that stepping on grass is considered a "crime", and a guard (shaped like a floating hammer) will pursue the offender as soon as this happen. This essentially makes "retracing steps" impossible without risks. As soon as the guard catches up to the player, a "trial" will begin where he will be sentenced based on the number of grass panels the player stepped while considered a felon (1 crime per each panel stepped this way, including the starting one). The player will then be handled punishment based on the severity of their crime, the bigger the crime toll the bigger the punishment (in this case MegaMan.EXE will be damaged accordingly at to a minimum of 1 HP) and be sent to a specific punishment room essentially resetting his progress. In order to navigate through the Comp, MegaMan has to walk over the soil panels, carefully avoiding grass panels and steps on the floor buttons required to open the doors to further areas. In order to avoid mistakes, the player can have MegaMan look around with the L button. This way they can strategize how to reach the buttons and acquire the mystery datas found around (absolutely all of them and the buttons can be acquired without stepping on any grass panels). Furthermore, if the player steps on a grass panel, and presses all buttons on a door, this doesn't disarm the alarm. Also since the panels are configured in a way that prevents stepping on panels that aren't adjacent to one another (like diagonals) running away from guards who have no such handicap due to flying is nigh impossible in the long run. Story When Yuichiro Hikari is wrongfully blamed of hacking the JudgeTree, Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE are forced to find alibi to defend their father from being electrocuted alive. They succeed not only in providing evidence of his alibi but also that the true culprit is none other than Prosecutor Ito who on orders of the "organization" was tasked to remove nuisances (both Captain Blackbeard for his failure and Yuichiro for his position). Cornered by the evidence Prosecutor Ito has the hacked JudgeTree dictate that every person in Cyber City is to be deemed culprit sending hordes of Punishment Bots after all citizens. Lan is able to sneak into the JudgeTree and jack MegaMan in the JudgeTree, navigating the network and finding its hacker, JudgeMan at the end of the comp. To both Lan's and MegaMan's surprise, they also find none other than Colonel.EXE who reveals he is in charge of the operation framing Yuichiro. With this revelation Colonel effectively claims him and MegaMan are enemies and proceed to battle, but he is attacked by a mysterious Navi. Having to face this new intruder the Colonel has JudgeMan take care of MegaMan but is defeated, MegaMan then deactivates the JudgeTree causing all Punishment Bots to stop their rampage, and 1 minute close before Yuichiro's punishment began. Prosecutor Ito is then subsequently arrested, and few days after, he is placed on trial by a repaired JudgeTree who sentenced the Prosecutor to lose his title effective immediately. The irony that the JudgeTree ended up punishing its creator was not missed on many people. Around the same time Mick was also punished for his mischief (which interestingly enough helped prove Yuichiro's innocence) by standing the whole day up with a bucket full of water on his head. Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations